DOGAARAEMON
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Di balik lelaki hebat, terdapat wanita hebat. Dan sabar. Dan pengertian. Bahkan ketika lelaki hebat itu terlalu sibuk dengan penelitiannya (yang aneh) sampai tidak mendengar bunyi bel dan mengabaikan kedatangan sang kekasih, masih bisa bersabar? / #15GaaInoFics #4


_Hari ini aku akan datang ke sana. Saat aku datang nanti, jangan sampai kau sedang sibuk dengan penelitian-penelitian anehmu._

Yours only_—Ino._

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengempaskan begitu saja ponsel unik yang berbentuk seperti labu kecil itu ke sembarang arah. Ia kemudian mengacak rambut merahnya dan menguap lebar-lebar.

Mana bisa satu hari tanpa penelitian aneh? Ia bahkan baru saja mendapat ide bagus dari mimpinya!

Oh, ya! Sabaku Gaara ingin menciptakan sepasang sepatu yang bisa membuatnya bergerak bebas di air!

Menarik? Menurut Gaara sih begitu!

* * *

><p><strong>DOGAARAEMON<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**AU. OOC! Some conversations using non-standard Indonesian language. Soft-humor.  
><strong>_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#4**_

* * *

><p>Gaara sedang membuat perhitungan-perhitungan di kertasnya demi merealisasikan sebuah mimpi saat mendadak bunyi derap langkah cepat dan pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Tidak cukup hanya dengan membuatnya lupa mengenai apa yang akan ditulisnya, sang kekasih juga dengan ganas dan tanpa pengertian sama sekali langsung meloncat dan memeluknya dari belakang—<p>

"AARGHH! Ino! Hentii—_gwweehh_!"

—lalu setengah memiting lehernya. Gaara sampai memukul-mukul meja dalam tiga hitungan sebelum kekasihnya tersebut melepaskan pitingannya yang mencekik. Gaara terbatuk-batuk beberapa saat sementara sang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dengan gaya.

"Huh! Rasakan! Lagian sih, kau keterlaluan!"

Gaara masih memegangi lehernya dan memandangi Ino dengan tatapan bertanya. Pancaran matanya seolah menyuarakan, 'Aku salah apa?'

"Nggak merasa bersalah, ya? Baiklaah~ akan kuberitahu! Aku sudah datang sejak sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu!"

Mata Gaara menyipit. Jujur, dia masih belum mengerti. Polos—terlalu polos.

Atau … bodoh?

"Lalu?" Hati-hati, Gaara mencoba berbicara. "Kenapa baru masuk sekarang?"

Seketika saja, amarah Ino kembali memuncak. Sekali lagi, gadis temperamental itu memiting leher Gaara dari belakang yang menyebabkan pemuda berambut merah itu sesak napas dan kelabakan karenanya.

Setelah Ino melepaskan pitingannya, Gaara langsung menempelkan kepalanya ke atas meja yang dihiasi berbagai macam kertas coretan. Sungguh, ia belum mengerti mengapa Ino semarah ini padanya!

"Aku dari tadi sudah memencet bel rumahmu. BERKALI-KALI!" jelas Ino lagi sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tapi nggak ada jawaban dan nggak ada yang membukakan pintu." Gadis itu kini menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan sudah mengirimi pesan ke ponsel, ke telepon rumah, bahkan … _ehm_! Ke robot berbentuk kendi yang tertempel di depan rumahmu—aku nggak ngerti seleramu, sekali lagi kutanyakan, kenapa harus kendi?"

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Karena unik. Ah, tapi bukan itu." Gaara memegangi dagu sembari melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mendengar ada bunyi bel maupun telepon rumah. Ponselku kutinggal di kamar. Dan Shukaku—tidak, dia sama sekali tidak menyampaikan pesan apa-apa padaku. Kauyakin sudah menggunakannya dengan benar?"

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya," balas Ino cepat, "aku tinggal memencet tutup kendi itu dan mulai berbicara, 'kan? Nanti disambungkan ke seluruh isi rumah seperti pengeras suara—termasuk ke ruangan ini."

Gaara semakin memicingkan mata. Ia kemudian beranjak ke salah satu sudut ruangan tempat di mana robot berbentuk kendi yang Ino bicarakan berada. Bukan robot yang sama dengan yang terpasang di pintu masuk rumahnya, tentu saja. Di rumah peninggalan orang tua Gaara ini, Gaara sudah memasangkan Shukaku—si kendi—di berbagai ruangan. Fungsinya kurang lebih seperti bel intercom, tapi suara si tamu akan langsung menggema ke berbagai ruangan.

"Aneh," ujar Gaara sambil memeriksa Shukaku yang ada di ruangannya. Ia memegangi robot kendi itu, memencet tombol yang berbentuk tutup botol serupa gabus. Rekaman suara Ino sempat terdengar sepotong dan sangat pelan sebelum robot itu mendadak bermasalah dan mengeluarkan suara-suara bising yang mengganggu pendengaran.

"_AARGH_! Matikan, Gaara! Matikaaaann!" seru Ino sambil memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

Dengan cepat, tangan Gaara bekerja untuk mematikan fungsi kendi dengan memasukkan _password_ melalui tombol-tombol angka yang ada bagian bawah kendi. Suara bising itu pun menghilang dan Gaara menyeka keringatnya.

Lalu, ia bergumam pelan, "Rusak sepertinya. Yah … nantilah kubetulkan."

Ia sudah hendak kembali mengerjakan proyek selanjutnya saat ia akhirnya bisa melihat tatapan marah sang kekasih—yang juga bisa dibilang tunangannya tersebut. Ino berdiri di depan mejanya, tangan terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya masam. Sangat, sangat, sangat mengerikan dan tidak enak untuk dilihat.

"Uhm …."

"Kau sudah membaca pesanku tadi pagi, Gaara?"

Gaara menjawab singkat dengan ekspresi wajah datar andalannya. "Ya. Tentang kau yang mau datang hari ini, 'kan?"

"Lalu, apa kalimat terakhirnya?" kata Ino lagi seolah sedang menguji Gaara.

"_Saat aku datang nanti, jangan sampai kau sedang sibuk dengan penelitian-penelitian anehmu_," ulang Gaara dengan kata-kata yang sama persis seperti pesan yang Ino tuliskan untuknya.

Gaara memang memiliki ingatan yang kuat. Dasarnya, dia adalah pemuda cerdas yang berhasil lulus _cumlaude_ dari Suna Public University di jurusan _scientific technique_. Hanya memang alasannya masuk ke jurusan itu dan semua hobi anehnya didalangi oleh satu alasan yang bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal. Setidakmasuk akal kepolosan dan _kelemotannya_ dalam menghadapi suatu hubungan.

"Tepat! Lalu lihat … apa yang kaulakukan sekarang? Tenggelam dalam penelitian anehmu lagi yang bahkan tidak sadar saat aku sudah datang dan memencet bel rumahmu dan mencoba menelepon ponsel dan telepon rumahmu. BERKALI-KALI! Entah beruntung atau kau memang ceroboh karena ternyata pintu rumahmu nggak dikunci!"

Ah, terasa déjà vu.

"… Maafkan aku, Ino …," ujar Gaara sambil berjalan ke arah Ino. Ia kemudian memasang tatapan sedih dan bersalah yang tidak dibuat-buat. "Aku salah," ulangnya, "maafkan aku, ya?"

Ini dia! Ini dia kelemahan Ino! Ia selalu bisa dibuat memaklumi Gaara jika Gaara sudah memasang wajah polos yang seakan meminta dipeluk.

_Ahem_! Tapi Ino sedang marah sekarang.

"Po-pokoknya! Aku marah!" Ino membuang muka dan seketika ia bisa melihat kertas-kertas yang merupakan hasil kerjaan Gaara sebelumnya. Ino meraih kertas itu dan membaca tulisan kekasihnya. "_Shoes for walking on the water. _Apa lagi ini?"

Ino membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tidak ia mengerti soal—entahlah. Di sana tertulis mengenai penampang luas dan massa beban, tapi Ino sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan tawa tertahan karena ide Gaara yang menurutnya aneh seperti biasa.

Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda itu tidak sempat membaca semua tulisan di kertas karena tiba-tiba saja Gaara menarik kertas tersebut dari tangannya dan kemudian memeluk Ino dengan hangat. Mata biru kehijauan sang gadis pun terbelalak. Berbagai informasi yang ia coba cerna dari kertas Gaara menguap begitu saja dari kepalanya.

"Ga-Gaara?"

"Maafkan aku ya, Ino." Pemuda itu pun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Ino.

Jarak yang tereliminasi di antara mereka membuat Ino semakin berdebar kencang. Rasanya, ia rela membiarkan Shukaku mengeluarkan dengung bising yang mengganggu telinga agar ia bisa menyamarkan detak jantung yang menurutnya menggila ini.

"Aku … aku tadi pagi bermimpi aneh. Mengenai desa ninja, perang … juga tentang kita yang bisa berjalan di atas air."

_Nah, lho?_

"Karena itulah …." Gaara langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino dan memasang wajah serius. "Tolong tunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan penelitian ini. Aku harus berhasil menerapkan prinsip kapal yang bisa mengambang di atas air ke sepatu yang luas penampang permukaannya tidak sebesar kapal."

"Eh?"

Hancur sudah semua suasana romantis tadi.

"Untuk sekarang, tunggulah di sana dan jangan ganggu aku," ucap Gaara lagi seolah-olah ia sudah menetapkan keputusannya. Ia pun menunjuk sebuah sofa tempat Ino bisa duduk dan menunggu. Lalu, seolah teringat sesuatu, ia menambahkan, "Oh, ya. Cangkir dan teh ada di tempat biasa. Kalau mau lemonade ada di kulkas. Kemarin juga ada kue dari kakakku kalau kau mau. _So,_ _enjoy yourself_!"

Ino langsung memasang wajah datar. Terlalu _speechless_ dengan kelakuan kekasihnya. Tapi ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengherankan. Mau marah lagi pun rasanya Ino hanya akan capek sendiri.

"Gaara, kau itu benar-benar, ya …." Ino menghela napas sambil berjalan ke arah sofa sebagaimana yang diperintahkan Gaara padanya. "Sudah nggak tertolong lagi."

"Kali ini pasti berhasil. Dan kau tahu, penelitianku ini akan bisa membantu banyak orang yang kesusahan nantinya. Kau akan jadi istri ilmuwan besar dan terkenal, saat itu aku sudah nggak perlu ditolong." Gaara pun mengambil duduk di tempatnya dan tak lagi melihat ke arah Ino.

Ino sedikitnya bersyukur karena Gaara tak lagi melihat ke arahnya. Dengan demikian, ia bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya mendengar kata 'istri' yang dilontarkan Gaara.

Gadis itu pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk bisa menjumpai beberapa buku komik yang tergeletak manis di sampingnya. Bola matanya pun berputar.

"Doraemon," gumamnya pelan sembari mengambil salah satu jilid. Ia kemudian memandang punggung Gaara lalu menggeleng. "Kalau cowokku sih, lebih tepat dinamai _Dogaaraemon_!"

Gaara tak merespons secara verbal. Ia hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya pertanda ia mendengar. Ino pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan memilih untuk membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin di rumah Gaara. Sekali lagi, Ino menghela napas.

Sekarang ia memang hanya bisa bersabar dengan kelakuan sang Dogaaraemon-nya. Sembari berdoa kalau laki-laki itu bisa benar-benar jadi ilmuwan sukses di masa mendatangnya.

_Well_ … kalau nanti dia sudah menjadi Nyonya Dogaaraemon ….

Ah, lupakan! Itu cerita yang masih _lamaaaaa_ sekali. Nanti. Suatu saat nanti di masa depan.

Sekarang, biarkanlah dia puas dengan keadaan ini. Toh bukan berarti Dogaaraemon-nya benar-benar mengabaikan.

Tuh, kalau saat ia sudah mentok dan bingung, ia akan menghampiri Ino. Dengan wajah yang agak ditekuk, ia kemudian duduk sembari menyandarkan kepala di bahu Ino. Ia akan mengutarakan kegundahannya karena belum berhasil menemukan pemecahan dari persamaan yang ia inginkan. Ia kemudian akan bermanja-manja pada Ino dan membuat gadis itu kehilangan akal sehatnya selama beberapa saat.

…

_Cukup manis juga, ya, si Dogaaraemon ini?_

Ino pun tersenyum kecil akibat pemikirannya.

Yah, saat ini memang Ino hanya bisa dan harus banyak-banyak bersabar. Bagaimanapun, katanya, di balik lelaki sukses, ada wanita tangguh yang mendukung. Ino akan membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menjadi wanita yang _baik_ sampai saat Gaara siap mengajaknya ke jenjang yang lebih lanjut.

Jadi, sampai saatnya … berjuanglah, Ino!

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

><p>#4. <strong>DOGAARAEMON<strong>

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

><p><em>PS: Are you Ino-centricIno-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
